1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing motion images, and, in particular, relates to a method for processing motion images using Sum of Absolute Differences (hereunder referred as SAD).
2. Description of the Related Art
Motion images are composed of a plurality of static frames. When quickly switching sequentially between a plurality of static images, due to the principle of visual persistence, it seems the images are moving.
Digital visual streams acquired from digital cameras usually comprise unwanted motions in consecutive frames. So-called unwanted motions might be caused by swings when cameras retrieve videos. To eliminate such unwanted motions, it is required thus to adopt optical, mechanical or other electronic solutions, so as to detect and correct such unwanted motions. However, these methods are expensive and complicated. Furthermore, these methods cannot resolve unwanted motions in motion image streams generated by special effects. To stabilize motion image streams, several digital process methods have been thus developed.
Among such process methods, one uses calculations of absolute differences as a method to produce motion image processes. Firstly, two retrieved images are mutually subtracted to find the sum of absolute difference, i.e. SAD, and find correlations between the two images according to the minimal SAD; that is, the method looks for motion tracks of two images, and uses such motion tracks to perform image processes on these two images.
Whereas, well-known SAD operation methods require calculations on each pixel within the two images, thus it will consume most time in computing.